U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,518 issued to the same inventor of this application disclosed a golf ball dispensing device for gravitationally discharging golf ball to a tee. It includes a hopper for loading golf ball into the housing of the dispensing device. However, it can not be compatible with a ball cartridge including a tube container or the so-called xe2x80x9ceasy tubexe2x80x9d (commercial name) having a plurality of practice balls filled in the tube.
The present inventor has invented a ball cartridge device for a quick coupling with the ball dispensing device for conveniently supplying practice balls into the dispensing device.
The object of the present invention is to provide a ball cartridge device including: a tube container for filling practice balls in the tube container having a locking bar resiliently held in a bottom portion of the tube container for normally preventing discharge of ball from the container, and a discharge tube formed on an unloading device and positioned under the tube container for quickly coupling the tube container for smoothly discharging ball from the tube container through the unloading device to a ball dispensing device.